Une simple photographie
by Tsuki-neesan
Summary: OS. - Prendre une photo, c'est à la portée de chacun. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours cru. Mais en voyant le carnage qui s'étalait devant lui, il s'était dit que rien n'était moins sûr. Surtout lorsqu'il était question d'une certaine famille mafieuse.


**Disclaimer : **Aucun des personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent.

**Rating : **T - le langage n'est pas le point fort de certains xD**  
><strong>

**Résumé :** Prendre une photo, c'est à la portée de chacun. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours cru. Mais en voyant le carnage qui s'étalait devant lui, il s'était dit que rien n'était moins sûr. Surtout lorsqu'il était question d'une certaine famille mafieuse.

**Genre :** Si ça ne tenais qu'à moi, j'aurais mis Mésaventure/Mauvais Humour, mais comme ces choix ne sont pas disponibles, on va dire Humour/Aventure xD

**Note :** Honnêtement, cet OS créé il y a deux mois ne sert à rien. (Ça commence bien, hein xD ?) Plus sérieusement, il n'a strictement aucun but. Il aurait pu être drôle, certes, mais je doute franchement de mes capacités à faire de l'humour ^^' Donc, on va dire qu'il n'est qu'à lire que si vous avez le temps.

Et là, vous êtes sensés vous demander pourquoi je l'ai écrit au final xD. En fait, ça m'est venu comme ça, pour me défouler, puis je me suis dit que le poster ne ferait pas de mal – non xD ?

Bref, en espérant que ça puisse plaire à quelqu'un dans ce monde (oui, à ce point xD),

Bonne lecture^^

* * *

><p>- Je vais te tuer ! s'énerva une énième fois Gokudera, gardien de la tempête du futur boss d'une des plus puissantes familles mafieuses au monde.<p>

Et ce fut alors que Tsuna, assis sur un banc, coincé entre un psychopathe et un autre psychopathe - il finissait par croire que son entourage en était majoritairement composé, à force -, en danger de mort imminente par une dizaines d'objets plus ou moins identifiés, se demanda comment il s'était encore trouvé dans une situation théoriquement absolument impossible. Mais qui croit à l'impossible n'a pas inclus dans ses calculs la dixième génération des Vongola.

La journée avait commencée de manière tout à fait banale - pour lui, en tout cas, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr que son quotidien soit tout à fait normal. Il avait subi, pour réveil, de la part de Reborn une prise d'un art martial inconnu, et qui se trouvait peut-être même inventée par son tuteur deux minutes plus tôt ; avait dû survivre à diverses explosions de grenades et à des enfants piqueurs de toasts pour arriver à manger le quart d'une tartine ; et avait fini par sortir de chez lui en retard, à cause d'un vol en apesanteur imprévu dans sa chambre avec ses affaires, dont l'origine lui avait apprise qu'il était le parrain qui avait le karma le plus pourri au monde. Un début de matinée ordinaire pour lui, donc.

Tout s'était ensuite passé de la même manière que les jours précédents. C'est-à-dire, un certain Gokudera qui lui avait sauté dessus dès sa sortie de sa maison pour lui montrer les nouvelles dynamites qu'il avait crées, tout en lui affirmant qu'il l'avait croisé par hasard sur son chemin, alors qu'il lui fallait faire un immense détour pour arriver devant la demeure du futur boss ; Yamamoto, tout joyeux, qui leur avait annoncé de manière totalement insouciante que les cours avaient commencés un quart d'heure plus tôt ; et enfin, une course effrénée jusqu'à l'école. Cependant, lorsqu'ils y étaient arrivés, les bâtiments étaient déserts et une pancarte, attachée au portail fermé avec un cadenas, affichait :

"En raison d'une épidémie de grippe parmi les enseignants, aucun cours ne sera dispensé aujourd'hui."

Tsuna s'apprêtait à sauter de joie - pas de torture scolaire pour aujourd'hui - malgré un léger mauvais pressentiment lorsqu'il avait remarqué, écrit en petit, en dessous, une signature.

"Professeur Reboyama."

Ce qui ne pouvait dire qu'une chose : Reborn était derrière tout ça, il n'y avait aucun doute, son tuteur ayant déjà utilisé ce nom il y a quelques temps. Aussi, il ne s'étonna pas quand une limousine noire aux vitres teintées s'arrêta juste derrière eux, que des bras les attirèrent à l'intérieur, et que la grande voiture repartit de la même manière qu'elle était arrivée, laissant un trottoir vide. Il ne fut pas surpris non plus de retrouver à l'intérieur Dino, conduisant, et l'arcobaleno du soleil, à la place passager avant. Par contre, il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il aperçu à ses côtés les hommes de celui qui le considérait comme son petit frère - ils n'allaient pas vers une mort certaine.

Et après un voyage mouvementé, son gardien de la tempête étant assez énervé de leur enlèvement, ils arrivèrent devant un manoir et y pénétrèrent avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté selon les personnes, mais son tuteur pouvait se montrer extrêmement persuasif. Tsuna refusa absolument d'admettre en son fort intérieur que c'était celui de la Varia - ou du moins, leur base japonaise. Néanmoins, il finit par accepter la vérité quand ils se retrouvèrent en face d'une grande porte et que Reborn dit d'un ton lugubre - fait exprès pour l'effrayer, il en était sûr :

- C'est là.

Et alors que Dino tournait la poignée, il se demandait comment cette journée pourrait être pire. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il vit l'enfer sur Terre. Et qu'il retira absolument tout ce qu'il avait pu penser d'horrible des autres choses depuis son réveil. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas écouté son intuition qui lui soufflait que cette journée serait encore plus catastrophique que les autres ?

Ce fut ainsi qu'il se retrouva un peu plus tard, assis sur un banc, encadré de deux psychopathes plus fou l'un que l'un, résigné à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Officiellement, il était là pour prendre une "photo en famille". Officieusement, c'était plus une guerre entre toutes les personnes présentes qu'autre chose, à son avis.

Quand il était arrivé dans l'immense salle, il y avait déjà Ryohei, Lambo et Chrome, assis - debout en hurlant des "A l'extrême !" pour l'un - sur un banc. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas ce fait qui l'avait inquiété. Plutôt la taille du banc et sa très grande distance avec l'appareil photo posé sur pieds, tout comme la pancarte "Propriété de Reborn. Approchez et vous êtes morts." qui y était accrochée. Parce qu'en mettant une rangée de personnes agenouillées au sol, une sur le meuble et une derrière ce dernier, il y avait de quoi accueillir tous les Varia, toute sa famille - en comptant les personnes sans éléments - mais aussi plein d'autres. Et que le panneau ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : il y allait avoir des dégâts.

Néanmoins, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir plus qu'un prélude à la future apocalypse avait démarré.

- Pourquoi je ne suis pas à côté du Dixième ? avait demandé pour la première fois Gokudera, déjà sur les nerfs.

- Tu peux changer de place avec moi, si tu veux, avait déclaré Yamamoto, un immense sourire au lèvres.

- Je ne t'ai pas sonné, idiot de base-baller ! avait répondu aussitôt le gardien de la tempête, sans aucun doute de mauvaise humeur.

- Calme... Calme-toi, Gokudera-kun ! Tu n'as qu'à te mettre ici ! avait lancé précipitamment Tsuna, voulant éviter toute catastrophe, tout en désignant un endroit encore vide.

Ainsi, le gardien de la tempête de la dixième génération s'était retrouvé à côté de son boss, qui avait soupiré de soulagement en voyant qu'il avait réussi à éviter une première catastrophe. Il avait tilté. Une première. Son intuition venait de le prévenir. Oh, non.

- Hé ! Pourquoi je dois être à côté de Stupidera ? avait demandé Lambo.

Il devait rester calme. Et trouver des solutions pour éviter tout problème.

- Chrome, tu peux prendre Lambo avec toi s'il te plait ? avait fait le Vongola Decimo.

- Bien sûr, Boss, avait-elle répondu timidement.

- C'est mieux, Lambo ? s'était inquiété Tsuna - il fallait absolument que ça soit mieux.

- Lambo-san aime être assis sur Chrome-chan !

Chrome lui avait souri et Tsuna s'était détendu un peu, soulagé d'avoir réussi à éviter tout débordement pour l'instant. Être boss d'une famille mafieuse n'était pas de tout repos - d'autant plus qu'il ne le voulait pas ! Et être le boss de la famille Vongola dont il faisait partie contre son gré était encore pire.

- Au fait, Sawada, qu'est ce qu'on fait là à l'extrême ? s'était exclamé Ryohei.

- C'est un nouveau jeu ? avait renchéri l'épéiste.

Et voilà pourquoi. La dixième génération des Vongola était remplie de personnes toutes plus spéciales les unes que les autres. Pas qu'il ne les aimait pas, au contraire, ils était tous ses amis - enfin, s'ils connaissaient ce terme parce que pour certains, il en doutait... - mais réunis, ils auraient été capables de faire d'un cyclone une peluche face à un dinosaure enragé tant ils étaient intenables et dangereux. Et cette séance photographique - Reborn le lui avait soufflé en le poussant dans la salle avant de repartir - commençait mal, à ce qu'il voyait. Il n'y avait par cependant nul doute qu'elle avait été organisée par son tuteur, surtout avec ce qu'il avait lu sur l'appareil photo. Ce même tuteur qui n'avait même pas mis au courant ses gardiens de l'évènement... Pourquoi cela ne l'étonnait-il pas ?

- Non, on est là pour une photo, avait nié de la tête Tsuna, en réponse à leurs interrogations.

- Vous n'avez pas écouté le Juudaime ! s'était énervé Gokudera.

Cette réplique de son autoproclamé bras droit l'avait fait se poser des questions, par contre. Il ne se souvenait pas de leur en avoir parlé, d'autant plus qu'il n'en était pas informé avant d'arriver sur place. Ou alors il devrait aller voir un médecin spécialiste en amnésie parce qu'il avait de sérieux trous de mémoire.

- Il l'avait dit ? avait demandé innocemment Yamamoto, exprimant sans le savoir les doutes de son ami aux cheveux châtains.

- Bien sûr ! Le Dixième a tout prévu ! s'était excité le gardien de la tempête. Pas vrai, Dixième ? avait-il rajouté.

Tsuna pouvait presque apercevoir des étoiles dans ses yeux, tandis qu'il souriait avec ce sourire exclusivement réservé à son boss. Boss qui était en train de se dire qu'il n'avait rien prévu du tout, d'ailleurs, contrairement à Reborn.

- Lambo-san en a marre d'attendre ! Kyoko ! Haru ! Jouez avec moi ! s'était alors impatienté Lambo, s'adressant à des absentes, sûrement par réflexe.

- Elle ne sont pas là, Lambo. Attends encore un peu, s'il te plait. Ce n'est pas ma faute si cela prend plus de temps que prévu, lui avait répondu assez calmement le Vongola Decimo.

Intérieurement, il paniquait un peu plus. Surtout que son intuition l'avait prévenu d'une catastrophe imminente.

- Ah, j'ai compris ! C'est encore de la faute de Stupidera ! s'était exclamé Lambo, comme s'il avait eu une illumination.

- Mais n... avait démenti, ou plutôt avait essayé de démentir le gardien du ciel, voulant éviter tout incident.

- Tais-toi, vache stupide ! avait enfin réagi Gokudera en assommant le gardien de la foudre.

Et sans que Tsuna n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, la situation avait commencée à dégénérer, ruinant tous ses efforts.

- Je... Dois... Résister... avait fait Lambo avant de fondre en larmes et de se tirer malencontreusement dessus avec le bazooka des dix ans - son boss commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il ne le faisait pas exprès.

- Lambo adulte ! s'était tout de même écrié Tsuna au moment où le dénommé était sorti de la fumée rose.

Il ne se ferait jamais à ces brusques apparitions, décidément.

- Bonjour, Vongola, avait déclaré la vache agrandie. Ah, c'est vraiment dommage, avait-il continué en regardant ses vêtements, j'aurais voulu pouvoir connaître le nom du vainqueur de cette fête...

L'adolescent aux cheveux châtains n'avait pas voulu savoir ce que cela sous-entendait. Trop de mauvais souvenirs lui étaient revenus d'un seul coup. Liés à Reborn, évidemment.

- Désolé de ne pas avoir pu empêcher Lambo d'utiliser le bazooka des dix ans ! s'était-il quand même excusé - le gardien de la foudre de la dixième génération du futur avait eu l'air d'être assez déçu.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Vongola, lui avait répondu le concerné.

- C'est qui à l'extrême ? avait demandé le boxeur à son ami épéiste.

- Je n'en sais rien, mais plus on est de fou, plus on rit ! lui avait répondu gaiement Yamamoto.

- Tu as raison à l'extrême ! avait rajouté le gardien du soleil.

Tsuna, les voyant faire, s'était répété mentalement plusieurs fois qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il désespère de leur ignorance après tout ce temps.

- Bon je peux la prendre cette photo, maintenant ? les avait coupés Naito Longchamps, embauché par l'arcobaleno du soleil pour servir de photographe ; mais toutes les personnes présentes, trop occupées, ne l'avaient pas entendu.

Sauf Tsuna, qui n'était néanmoins pas disponible, tendant d'éviter la destruction de la salle à coup de dynamites.

- Laisse tomber, ce n'est qu'une bande de gamins, avait déclaré Reborn, arrivé de nulle part.

- Non, ce n'est pas grave ! Je vais y arriver ! avait répondu celui qui était chargé de la photographie, motivé comme toujours.

- Je savais que tu allais dire ça, avait répondu le tuteur de Tsuna avec l'expression qu'il prenait lorsque tout se déroulait comme il l'avait prévu.

Son élève l'avait remarqué et en avait eu une sueur froide. Cependant, en tueur professionnel, son tuteur savait qu'il les écoutait, et avait de ce fait rajouté, finalement plus à son intention qu'à celle de Naito :

- C'est pourquoi, pour t'éviter de revenir encore une fois, j'ai décidé d'inviter tout le monde, comme ça tu n'en auras qu'une seule à prendre.

- Oh ! Merci Reborn-sama ! avait répondu le photographe amateur, dans l'ignorance la plus totale.

Il n'avait pas vu le sourire qui s'était dessiné sur le visage du tueur, contrairement au Dixième Vongola, qui paniquait désormais totalement. Plus il y allait y avoir de monde, plus la situation allait s'envenimer. Il avait déjà tant de mal à garder au calme les moins dangereux...

Un bruit avait coupé net ses réflexions et les discutions entre les personnes déjà présentes. L'unique porte de la pièce s'était ouverte en grand, tandis que Tsuna redoutait l'arrivée de quelqu'un qui briserait la fragile paix qu'il avait - à peu près - réussie à instaurer. Et le gardien des nuages de la dixième génération avait débarqué, plus menaçant que jamais, comme si quelqu'un l'avait éveillé alors qu'il dormait.

- Hi... Hi... Hibari-san ! s'était effrayé l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains en se levant du banc.

- Vous m'avez réveillé durant ma sieste, avait déclaré Hibari à toutes les personnes présentes, de son ton habituel, terrifiant du point de vue de son leader.

Son boss s'était dit qu'il avait eu raison sur la raison de sa colère, ce qui ne l'avait pas aidé à arrêter de paniquer – ses pressentiments étaient bien trop précis à son goût ce jour-là.

- Je... Je suis désolé Hibari-san ! avait bégayé Tsuna, en espérant futilement qu'il avait réussi à calmer ne serait-ce qu'un peu le concerné.

- Je vais te mordre à mort, lui avait répondu le gardien du nuage en sortant ses tonfas.

Une alarme s'était alors allumée dans la tête du Vongola Decimo. Danger. Grand danger. Très grand danger. Et il avait espéré, en désespoir de cause, que la situation ne s'aggraverait pas, malgré son intuition qui lui soufflait le contraire.

- Je ne te laisserais pas toucher au Dixième ! avait fait Gokudera en se plaçant devant le gardien du ciel.

Gardien du ciel qui sentait tous ses efforts pour contenir ses amis s'effondrer comme un château de carte au milieu d'une tornade – s'envoler convenait peut-être mieux à cette métaphore, avait-il pensé absurdement.

- Ils sont vraiment à fond dans le jeu, avait joyeusement constaté Yamamoto, comme s'il commentait un match de n'importe quel sport.

- Moi, je n'y comprends rien à l'extrême ! avait déclaré Ryohei sur le même ton, en réponse au base-baller.

Et, Tsuna n'avait pu s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion qu'ils étaient complètement à côté de la plaque, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Heureusement pour lui, de nouvelles personnes étaient arrivées à ce moment là et l'avaient aidé à ramener le calme, bien qu'involontairement.

- Les garçons sont vraiment bruyants... avait soupiré Bianchi en rentrant dans la pièce.

- Oui, ils sont très actifs ! Et si nous leur préparions quelque chose à manger ? avant demandé avec enthousiasme Haru à Kyoko, toutes les deux ayant suivies le scorpion vénéneux.

- Oui, bonne idée ! déclara son amie.

- Je viens avec vous, répondit I-pin, arrivée avec elles, et les trois plus jeunes des quatre nouvelles venues repartirent.

Le Vongola Decimo, lui, ne savait plus s'il devait aller se frapper la tête contre un mur au vu du comportement complètement déplacé de ses amis face à la situation actuelle, ou de se réjouir que la plupart ne mettaient pas de l'huile sur le feu pour accentuer les tensions déjà présentes. Néanmoins, l'intrusion des seules présences féminines, sans compter Chrome, n'avait pas arrêté Gokudera et Hibari, qui avaient commencés à se battre.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Une arme du gardien du nuages fut projetée vers le futur parrain - et futur mort - au cours du duel et il cru sa fin venir, lorsque tout s'était subitement mis à flotter dans les airs, annulant par la même occasion le mouvement de l'objet. Sur le coup, Tsuna s'était demandé s'il avait de la chance aujourd'hui, par miracle - après tout, il avait déjà évité une bonne dizaine de catastrophes - ou si cela cachait un malheur encore plus grand. A vrai dire, même s'il paniquait vraiment à cette idée, la deuxième hypothèse lui semblait beaucoup plus plausible.

- D'après mon classement, Tsuna-nii est premier dans les mafieux qui se demandant comment ils ont fait pour avoir des gardiens pareils ! avait récité soudainement l'enfant au Ranking Book, la cause de l'interruption du combat du chef du comité de discipline de Namimori et de l'autoproclamé bras droit du Vongola Decimo.

Un grand silence avait suivi cette déclaration. Le boss de la dixième génération tentait de se faire tout petit, voulant échapper au regard meurtrier de Hibari. Ce dernier n'était pas sensé se sentir concerné, non ?

- Grande sœur ! avait verdi Gokudera, en apercevant enfin Bianchi qui avait elle-même repéré Reborn et était allée à ses côtés.

- Gokudera-kun ! Ça va ? s'était immédiatement inquiété Tsuna en voyant son gardien s'écrouler dans les airs, puis sur le sol comme tout le monde, Fuuta ayant terminé sa transmission avec la planète Ranking, dont il doutait toujours de l'existence.

- Stupide herbivore bruyant ! Je vais te mordre à mort ! avait repris le chef du comité de discipline en illuminant ses tonfas de sa flamme violette, tourné vers celui qui était sensé être son boss.

Visiblement, il considérait l'insulte faite à sa personne, un représentant des règles, par le classement de celui qui appelait tout le monde grand frère, comme une insulte à ces dernières elles-même. Et cela était intolérable.

Le Vongalo Decimo, de son côté, avait prié pour rester entier jusqu'à la fin. Mais aussi pour que les évènements arrêtent d'empirer au fur et à mesure des minutes qui passaient. Il ne voulait pas mourir !

- Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais je ne te laisserais pas faire du mal à Tsuna ! s'était alors interposé Yamamoto.

- Je suis avec toi à l'extrême ! avait rajouté Ryohei, venant se relever de sa chute.

Malheureusement pour le ciel de la dixième génération, son karma était irrémédiablement pourri. C'est ainsi qu'il sentit une désagréable sensation le parcourir. Et son autre gardien de la brume avait débarqué, en chair et en os, accompagné de ses deux lieutenants - en quelque sorte.

- J'ai réussi à libérer Mukuro de sa prison ! avait crié Ken.

- Nous avons réussi à obtenir une autorisation le temps d'une journée et sous conditions, lui avait rabâché son ami.

- Mukuro-sama ! Ken ! Chikusa ! s'était exclamée la jeune fille aux cheveux d'une étrange couleur encore assise sur le banc, qui faisait elle aussi partie du gang de Kokuyo Land.

- Bonjour, Chrome, lui avait répondu son homologue de la brume.

En voyant l'air menaçant de son gardien des nuages, Tsuna avait compris qu'il n'avait plus à espérer quoi que ce soit. C'en était fini de son rêve utopique de paix le temps de prendre une pauvre photo.

- Je vais te mordre à mort, avait répété Hibari, mais au nouvel arrivant.

- On verra cela, petit alouette, avait dit l'illusionniste, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Et le concerné par la phrase s'était jeté sur lui, commençant le terrible duel, que Yamamoto et Ryohei commentaient à coup de nombreux "Extrême ! Rejoins mon club !" et de "Bien joué !" lorsqu'ils pouvaient voir et comprendre les actions. En effet, Chrome avait formé une sorte de zone contre les illusions autour du banc - et son boss lui en était infiniment reconnaissant.

Mais alors que Tsuna avait essayé de relativiser - voyons, il n'y avait que son gardien des nuages et celui de la brume en train de détruire la salle et ses murs sans faire attention à ses occupants, ce n'était pas si grave, non ? - la situation s'était aggravée encore une fois.

- Voiiii ! avait hurlé une voix, rendant sourdes toutes les personnes encore autour du banc, près de l'entrée - l'appareil photo étant plus loin, ceux qui s'y trouvaient à côté n'avaient pas vraiment subit de dommages.

- Squalo ? avait demandé Yamamoto.

- Bien sûr, gamin ! Qui d'autre veux-tu que je sois ? avait crié le membre de la Varia.

- Mais alors... avait compris Tsuna, devenant soudainement blanc, oubliant sur le coup Gokudera, toujours évanoui à ses pieds.

L'unité d'assassinat indépendante était arrivée. Il aurait dû s'y attendre - ils étaient dans leur manoir, après tout.

Et la situation avait dégénéré totalement.

- Hé, gamin ! T'as intérêt d'avoir une bonne raison de m'avoir fait venir au milieu de ces déchets ! avait grogné Xanxus à l'intention de Reborn, clairement énervé.

- Bel-sempai, pourquoi est-on là ? avait demandé Fran.

Tsuna avait pensé un instant qu'il ne souvenait pas que les Varia l'avaient recruté à cette époque, mais il était bien là, donc ils avaient forcément dû le retrouver - à l'aide de moyens qu'il ne préférait absolument pas connaître.

- Ushishishishi... Pour prendre une photo de ma royale personne, bien sûr ! avait répondu Belphegor, avec son rire si caractéristique qui faisait froid dans le dos à Tsuna.

- Dépêchons nous alors, je déteste travailler gratuitement, avait fait Mamon.

- Je ferais tout pour le boss ! avait déclamé Levi.

- Ryohei ! Tu m'as manqué ! s'était exclamé Lussuria en se jetant sur le boxeur.

Ce dernier l'avait évité immédiatement et s'était enfui en courant, évidemment.

- Voiii gamin, je vais t'entrainer ! avait alors déclaré Squalo, attaquant sans aucun autre préambule Yamamoto, qui avait répondu à sa demande en saisissant un katana qui trainait par là.

En voyant cela, Tsuna s'était brièvement demandé d'où sortait l'arme, avant d'apercevoir le sourire de satisfaction de Reborn, assis sur l'appareil photo. Il s'était ensuite dit qu'il aurait dû y penser. Son tuteur était toujours la cause des évènements inexplicables qui pouvaient mener à une guerre, après tout.

- Dégage de là, déchet ! avait grogné Xanxus au Dixième à ce moment là, le seul qui était encore sur le banc.

Et le gardien du ciel Vongola, regardant le vide autour de lui, avait mesuré l'étendue des dégâts. Ryohei courrait dans toute la salle, poursuivi par Lussuria ; Chrome s'était rapprochée de la porte d'entrée avec Fuuta et Lambo ; Kyoko, I-pin et Haru n'étaient heureusement pas encore revenues. Fran et Mamon, eux, discutaient calmement au milieu du désordre. Tsuna se demanda un bref instant comment faisaient-ils pour y arriver, avant de se rappeler qu'ils ne broncheraient pas si un ouragan géant dévastait le monde, sauf peut-être l'arcobaleno pour se plaindre d'avoir perdu de l'argent.

De leur côté, Ken et Chikusa commentaient les combats. Et enfin, il y avait tous ceux qui se battaient, c'est-à-dire Hibari contre Mukuro et Yamamoto contre Squalo ; Reborn et Bianchi observant toute la scène, le cadavre de Naito Longchamps, l'adolescent surexcité, gisant à côté d'eux, une gigantesque bosse sur la tête.

- Ma main a glissé, s'était justifié le professeur particulier sous le regard de son élève, qui malgré le chaos ambiant, l'entendit.

Le Vongola Decimo ne l'avait pas cru plus que si on lui avait dit que la Lune, après être allée dire bonjour à Saturne, revenait vers eux en leur lançant dessus sa nouvelle amie, pour que cette dernière et la Terre se fassent la bise. Son tuteur aurait plutôt dû dire que son photographe amateur l'embêtait avec son énergie et il l'avait assommé pour avoir la paix - là, il aurait cru en sa parole.

Cela avait été à ce moment là que la voix du chef de la Varia avait malencontreusement réveillé Gokudera, en différé. Personne n'insulterait son boss sans en être puni, qu'il soit comateux ou non !

- Ne parle pas comme ça au Dixième ! s'était-il écrié en se relevant brusquement.

- Le seul boss ici, c'est moi, lui avait répondu Xanxus fermement, bizarrement toujours en train d'attendre que Tsuna se pousse hors de son chemin, pour une raison obscure.

- N'insulte pas le Dixième du Nom ! s'était énervé son interlocuteur .

- Dégage déchet, tu m'ennuies, avait fait l'autre.

- Tu vas payer pour l'affront que tu as fait au Dixième ! avait déclaré Gokudera en sortant ses bombes, mais le boss de la Varia ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

Ce qui l'avait mis encore plus en colère. Et il s'était jeté sur Xanxus, déclenchant, sous les yeux désespérés de Tsuna, un nouveau combat. Le jeune boss s'était fait la réflexion que tout partait sérieusement en vrille.

Pourtant, l'apocalypse dans la grande salle n'était pas encore à son paroxysme. Et lorsque qu'un énorme bruit se fit entendre, il tourna la tête sans aucune motivation vers l'encadrement de la porte, d'où apparut Dino, un peu amoché.

- Dino-san ! s'était écrié Tsuna en se levant soudainement.

- Ah désolé, je me suis pris les pieds dans le tapis, s'était excusé le cheval ailé en se frottant la nuque, gêné.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Dino-san... avait répondu le dixième Vongola d'une voix soudain extrêmement fatiguée - ses amis ne pouvaient décidément pas tenir cinq minutes sans se taper dessus ou se prendre des murs ? Tes hommes ne sont pas là ? avait-il ajouté.

- Non, je les ai laissés tout à l'heure, lui avait répondu le boss de la famille Cavallonne.

Ce qui expliquait le fait que Reborn, sensé être avec lui, était revenu bien plus tôt. Mais avant que Tsuna n'ai eu le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, Hibari s'était jeté sur Dino, Mukuro s'amusant à se cacher l'ennuyant et l'énervant profondément. Et le ciel de la dixième génération des Vongola, priant pour qu'il soient encore tous sains et sauf, s'était rassis sur le banc - réflexe de survie assez utile, finalement, car bien que divers objets frôlaient sauvent sa tête, aucun combattant n'attaquait en direction du meuble. Reborn était sans aucun doute derrière cela.

Il s'était finalement reposé trois petites secondes, le temps de comprendre qu'il y avait deux personnes à côté de lui, une à sa droite et une à sa gauche. Et quand il avait levé la tête, il s'était demandé s'il avait déjà vécu une situation pire que celle-là, et ce qu'il avait fait à sa naissance pour mériter ça.

C'était ainsi qu'il se retrouva coincé entre deux psychopathes, en danger potentiel de se prendre n'importe quel arme ou personne voltigeant à travers la pièce, tandis Mukuro et Biakuran – les deux psychopathes en question - s'affrontaient du regard pour se disputer quelque chose - qui avait rapport avec lui, l'alarma son intuition. Finalement, l'illusionniste décréta avec un rire moqueur :

- Kufufufu... Dans ce cas-là, je vais prendre possession du corps de Tsunayoshi-kun immédiatemment.

Le Vongola Decimo ignorait ce qu'ils avaient pu se dire par l'intermédiaire de leurs yeux - et il ne voulait pas savoir, tout compte fait - mais il était sûr que cela ne devait pas arriver ! Et il s'enfuit en courant vers l'unique porte, se libérant de l'impression d'être un tout petit lapereau pris au piège entre deux loups affamés qui se disputaient pour savoir qui allait le manger et à quelle sauce. Jusqu'à ce que Reborn en bloque l'entrée, Léon transformé en pistolet à la main.

- Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici tant que la photo ne sera pas prise, Dame-Tsuna.

On ne contredisait pas son tuteur. Et l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains se retourna, vaincu, pour apercevoir un carnage entremêlé d'explosions et de choses non identifiées volant dans les airs en toutes directions. Un carnage qu'il devait arrêter. Autant il avait réussi à se retenir jusque là, autant cette vision en fut trop pour lui.

- Hiiiiiiiiiiiiie !

Et il se réveilla en sursaut, dans sa chambre, dans son lit-même, trempé de sueur. Il lui fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour comprendre qu'il avait fait un cauchemar. Un très long, terrible et éprouvant cauchemar. Tsuna soupira alors de soulagement - tout cela n'était qu'un rêve ! De ce fait, ce matin-là, il se prépara pour aller à l'école presque joyeusement, pour la première et dernière fois de sa vie sans aucun doute, et finit par arriver devant le portail de son école accompagné de Gokudera et Yamamoto.

Qui était fermé, avec un panneau indiquant qu'il n'y aurait pas cours aujourd'hui pour cause d'une épidémie de grippe chez les professeurs.

Et la voix de Reborn, irréfutablement sadique, sortit d'une limousine noire qui venait de s'arrêter derrière eux.

- Tu as d'excellentes idées, Dame-Tsuna. Je n'aurais jamais pensé à faire une photo en famille, concéda-t-il avant d'ajouter, avec une exclamation de surprise qui sonnait horriblement fausse. Oh, j'ai oublié de te prévenir ?

Tsuna eut un indescriptible mauvais pressentiment.

- Tu parles en dormant.

* * *

><p>The end xD.<p>

Bon, en fait, j'avoue, seule la chute me plaisait bien dans cet OS, c'est pour cela qu'il est devant vous.

En espérant que ça ait pu plaire à quelqu'un, et à une prochaine fois peut-être,

Tsuki^^


End file.
